There are a wide variety of packaging systems, including containers, for protecting various electrical devices during storing, shipping or other handling or transit. Some of the most difficult electrical devices to package and protect are flat flexible electrical circuits. Such circuits often are wound in predetermined lengths on individual cylindrical cores. Each individual core/circuit assembly is wrapped in resilient packaging material. The assembly then in placed into an individual container and, finally, a number of individual containers are assembled into a large shipping container. It can be understood that this system of packaging is very labor intensive, time consuming and, consequently, quite expensive. Unpacking of the core/circuit assemblies presents similar problems in reverse.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a packaging container assembly which includes a structural arrangement for handling and storing flat flexible circuits wound on individual cores in a very simple design. The flexible circuits are protected from direct external pressures as well as against pressures exerted by internal packaging materials or any other forces.